Talk:Zarc Higrejouto (Universe L-137)/@comment-24302151-20191024232316
You should also say this to not make Zarc sound like a complete petty psycho since he's supposed to he sympathtic. Have Zarc offer to help the female peerage members with their issues and the girls say later or some bluntly tell him no in annoyance, but he turns around finding o ih t they told Issei and he helped them like have him think Issei manipulated them into hated Zarc which isn't the case the girls are falling for Issei thus their more comfortable telling their love interest their problems thus this is another misunderstanding that leads to thr tragedy of the Supreme King Dragon Z-ARC feeling his friends/family don't trust him but trust a shameless pervert with an idiotic goal who thinks about/gets distracted by tits instead of training to protect those he cares about. Meaning you have Zarc believe Issei is unworthy of being the Red Dragon Emperor which could cause a fight between the two which ends with Zarc accidentally severely wounding Issei and the entire Peerage scold him for his actions and take Issei away to heal and to add insult to injury have Koneko punch him in the gut calling him a bastard and Asia tearfully calling Zarc a monster. So feeling abandoned by his new family Zarc leaves Kuoh in tears and travels the world as a stray devil becoming mote darker and violent by the days and with his dragons sensing his anger and growing sadistic nature hate the devils for what they done to him and they decide to destroy the world pressuring their master into giving into his instincts which he does and 10 years later he returns and sicks his dragons onto all of humanity with the goal of destroying everything and recreate the world anew with him as its true god. With all the factions trying to stop him Zarc becomes the Supreme King Dragon with Issei and Vali trying to stop him which ended in their deaths wirh Ddraig and Albion turning against them and joining Zarc and as the workd is almost destroyed. Ray appears sacrificing her godly form and powers to split Zarc and herself into 4 humans seperated around the world as time resets and like i said Ray glares at Rias Gremory and the girls of her peerage/Issei's harem saying its their fault this has to happened. Hell i believe Kurenai and his siblings ig Issei didn't concieve them already should be hell bent on killing Zarc hoping to prevent their fathers death believing its his fault their mothers are emotionally suffering and their father is dead, only to find out its the fault of their mothers and Zarcs foster parents that the Supreme King Dragon was born in thr first place after Yuri absorbs Yugo and Yuya absorbs Yuto. And hey with non of Yu boys being part of Rias' peerage they don't have to worry their hearts being broken until the peerage decides to meet each of them which botch's Rays plan due to Zarc remembering them instantly Yuya will strangely feel sadness meeting the peerage. Yuto will feel hatred towards Issei with one glance of him which he doesn't understand. Yugo will feel an intense rivalry between them when he sees Issei. Yuri will feel the need to kill Issei and make the girls suffer true pain.